


Soul Seen By Only One

by keioticneutral



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Angst, Bro - Freeform, By me hi, F/M, First story, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Have a very good day., Interesting, Multi, Obsession, Other, POV Third Person Limited, Written, deep thoughts, dunno what I am doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keioticneutral/pseuds/keioticneutral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The angel had been roaming through the garden when he noticed the earth from above. He immediately took interest. He wasn't allowed to travel there without another angel beside him to make sure he didn't get into any trouble. He said nothing about earth in fear of his siblings poking and prodding at him, making fun of his interests. They usually glanced away at the mere mention of earth, at least, Lucifer did. However, when he grew stronger and older, he was sent to be beside the other angels who watched over the planet. He was thrilled. His unspoken curiosity over the earth had pulsed through his heart once more as he caught one glance at a glimmering soul. A very bright one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Seen By Only One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story on here and I just wanted to make a comment on the fact that this idea came to me while I was walking to the park . Also, I apologize for any mistakes or weird paces in this story . If you want to leave a comment on any mistakes I may have made then go right ahead, I am open to criticism . Have a great day!! :")

Blue eyes watched soulfully as the time passed slowly. Slowly for them, not himself. There was no limit to his realm whether it be time or even existence. He was only a wavelength among others, but then again, there are a lot of things he could be. But for them, the humans, they could only exist as they are. Beings who walk the earth. Trying to fulfill one desire or another. Craving existence even when they know their time is up. It always made him feel heavy. Metaphorically, in the heart.

' That  _was_ a phrase they used, right? '

His head tilted downward towards the object he held. It glimmered in the light, he supposed. The weapon wasn't as heavy as it could be. He glanced back up at the sound of his brothers voice, turning away from the spot he always stopped at. The one that gave him the best view of earth. He shrugged his small shoulder casually and stepped away from his desire, his interest. His reason as of now. As he walked towards Gabriel, who was in the midst of tackling Lucifer, he pondered. He never really hated his own life. He didn't want to leave it behind. He just felt a pinch in his mind whenever he followed another order, or did this and that. Just as he was told. Every time he gazed down at the vulnerable little planet, he felt his soul flare and his wings rustle. Flustered, would be the word. Close enough to explaining how he felt in those moments. His gaze would soften then harden after a moment of silence within himself. A calm before the storm would be the way he expressed it.

Why should he have to bring someone with him?

Why must he listen to all of his orders?

Why can't he do something for himself for a change?

What if he wants to know the touch of another being that isn't an angel?

_What if?_

Though, he knew the answers to these questions from experience. He observed some of the other fledglings when he was out and about in the little free time they had in between training. One would open up, confide in him with the secretive wish he himself had. To go to earth, see everything.  _Feel_ _everything._ They would confide, he would nod and listen to what they spoke, how they talked passionately. Their words would make his soul pulse, throb. It would leave him itching for long periods of time afterwards. Biting his tongue at their shared secrets, he would wait for the time they would find each other, and whisper again. When he would come back to that same spot, the other would not be there. He would ask about them shyly, Gabriel would grin regretfully and give a smile saying it was fine. Say the other one was being  _fixed_. _  
_

It took the blue eyed one a while to find out what that meant. Being fixed, when they were gone. He found out when he would come across the same fledgling that used to share his desires. He would confront them, they would respond with dull tones and make excuses. They were confused and careful. Cautious. He stayed away from them after he found them that way, broken yet supposedly fixed. It felt wrong and he knew why. They weren't supposed to have these thoughts. He shouldn't want any of this. He should be dependent on the thought of following orders. Should be.

He would stumble around in moments seeming hollow when these thoughts would overwhelm him. Overtake his every move. Was he wrong? Was he.. broken? Did he need to be ' fixed ' ? His work in training got sloppy but he caught up quickly, noticing the certain angels on the sidelines of his arena. The ones watching his every move. He knew immediately. They thought he needed to be fixed. The shocks it sent through him were electrifying and he caught up, afraid. Afraid of his own siblings. After all of this, he realized he wasn't broken or a mutant among celestial beings. His memory of the way the others looked after being fixed, he knew he wasn't completely wrong. He knew he wasn't meant to be a robot made for work. Yet, he worked on it.

 

* * *

 

 

His blue eyes were stronger now, older, wiser. He looked down without an expression. Each time. Each time it happened, he knew. He knew deep down inside what this feeling was. Recognition. Calm. Desire. Warmth within his very being. His form shuddered as he watched, overtaken by emotions he was not created to have. The emotions they tried to yank away from him. To shred from his soul. He would laugh, but he is worn out from each painful event he was not meant to remember. He often wondered why it always came back to him.

He would go long periods of time after each time, clueless. He would be completely and thoroughly the perfect soldier. His skills exceeded expectation on certain levels and were excellent in others where they did not. He was still the same soldier, but tainted. Bent. His eyes dragged slowly, viewing dreadfully. The emptiness he would feel after remembering all that has happened to him over the past few millenia washed over him in cold slivers. He has began to dread his existence. All he has been known for was his constant need of fixing. A pull here and a slice there. He didn't know it would bring him this much suffering to be different. It gave him a feeling he didn't want. Pain. Abandonment. His siblings, brothers and sisters, they looked down upon his as a runt and smile disgustingly to his face as if he hadn't heard the comments. The remarks spread through Heaven as he roamed on the sidelines. It all hurt.

His one reason for continuing on in this existence, lay there. Forgotten, yet not. It laid there waiting for him to ravish it. It waited, just as he did. The opportunity was at hand. Through the aching memories that passed through him unwillingly, he knows that they tried to fit him into slots where he would not fit. Where he always became broken, always yearned for what was out of reach and not mean to be. He has had many roles to which he has always failed and become corrupted. Broken, and always in needing of fixing. There was one slot they haven't tried to force him into, this one is the one they fear of most. Keeper of Earth. To watch over it and keep it safe, steady at best. They fear it will tempt him. They fear he will rebel after knowing what is past the Garden, past Heaven.

But as of now the opportunity, as the opportunity lays itself in front of him, is upon them all. The jury has decided to try to fit this one. Let this one slice through completely noticeable of mistakes, yet focused on preventing them instead of allowing it to roam freely. His gaze hardened as he watched from his place, hiding what he was always executed for. He was a rock, a warrior. He mustn't show weakness, his soul shifted uncomfortably. He cannot show weakness to his siblings, or he will be drilled into and remade from inside to out. His skin would be torn at and ripped apart. At least, that is how he recalled it from his memories of the past times they tried to restart him. It usually worked but always ended with him here. Standing above his beloved with a content soul, gazing gently at what he wishes for.

He waited for the call. The one that set his soul free. He was a Keeper of Earth as of now. He felt doleful, as his gaze shifted towards the humans rather than where they should be. On the wrong ones who were not made to walk the earth. Demons. He felt deeply for the ones who struggled with them. And as he has taken on few expressions, not the emotional ones. His soul flinched as he quickly diverted his gaze. Another human lost to the ones they call nuisances. He couldn't stand watching, even knowing this was happening everywhere, but he couldn't falter now. He was waiting for the right moment. No one would be waiting for him to make a move. No one would suspect a thing, and he would leave.

 

* * *

 

 

For now, he rested in his small corner of the atmosphere, taking in all to see and hear. Waiting. Roaming with his eyes, but never himself. Never.

Yet here we have it. The same soul has been distracting him from his job. He watched from above, watching it travel around on earth. He always wondered if it was an angel and fierce jealousy would pierce through him. He would throw a tantrum when alone and claw at everything in reach. Why could  _that_ angel get to go to the one place he has only ever dreamt of when he had to be fixed over and over again? He would always have a strong disliking towards that soul. He would grimace whenever he spotted it out of the corner of his eye, always flashing as if it had something to show off. He grew frustrated at everything. He questioned his Holy Father but would never say anything in fear of what would happen.  _Again._

The soul pattered around as if it had owned everything it touched, as if it had the God-given  _right._ Gritting his teeth, he would bite his tongue and watch angrily from afar. He tried to avoid the sight of it so it wouldn't tempt him to ruin his plans of escape. To rush in too early to take what was his, what he  _deserved._  But it was too hard for the soul was so bright. It twinkled triumphantly and died down every now and then.

After awhile, he became curious again. He looked closer. He dug deeper with his knowledge and he felt shocked.

It wasn't an angel at all. It was a human. Male, female, both, neither. It had been all of those in its many lifetimes. He had discovered this information through conversations he held with other guards, Keepers. Whenever a soul would die down for a certain period of time, that meant it had been one of the few selected souls to continue travelling, continue being of great use to the earths continuation through all of time. These souls were meant to keep the earth moving, they contributed greatly even if it wasn't in the biggest of ways. They were always important. They were always reincarnated as new, different beings. His eyes sparkled at this information. These souls were special. He could recognize them individually once he went back to his post, but only if he looked closely. Only if he  _really_ looked into each soul he spotted that shined brighter than the others.

This particular one though, it was always the brightest. Always out-shined the others and always caught his attention the most. He guiltily admits it now, but even went he resented the soul (for thinking it was an angel) , he was always drawn to it. Like all of the negative comments made about him but never to him, he was drawn in with a certain ache for more. But now that he has come to realize what this truly is, who this has always been, he feels ashamed for ever doubting it. This soul, he felt, shined only for him. When he would make side comments on this particular soul, he would get dismissed answers in return as if it seemed to be just another soul. Just another special one going about its own business. That was when he knew it was for him, and only him. He nurtured it and always watched out of the corner of his eye. Always presenting small miracles to it when he could and when he could not, he prayed for it himself. It had furled its way into his soul and it seems that they were deeply connected. He felt passionately for this one, he knew. This would be the reason he ran from home. This was his mission.

 

One last time, looking down on the earth before he departed, he noticed the twinkling soul before him. The body it possessed as of right now was a female form. A form he considered, himself, beautiful. And that thought was taken from the fact that he viewed the entire earth as beautiful. Flawed, cracked, and made for sustaining everything coming its way. He knew of these things, yet it was what made them beautiful. And this was what he thought of the soul before him, the female as of now. The one he has been bonded to over the centuries as it has flared before him. Sparked his interest. Pulled him into a sweet cocoon, ready to grow into something truly wonderful.

He readied his only weapon, his grace. As he felt himself come to a calm, thinking of the one he was bound to through mind and soul, he fell with his arms wide open.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, the characters in this story do not belong to me (even if I wish I owned them) . The only thing I own is the idea/plot. All others you can count me out.


End file.
